Discovering Love Where You Least Expect It
by AliciaEM
Summary: Previously called "Everybody Deserves Love". Adopted from TwiGeekster. Same Plot,Same Characters,Continued Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This story was previously owned by was called "Everyone Deserves Love".I've adopted it.I made some changes,but the plot is practically the same.**

**Please read,review,and enjoy.**

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight all belongs to the brilliant mind that is,Stephenie Meyer.

**BPOV(Bella Point of View)**

Forks, place I'm being forced to call home from now on,but it won't be that bad.I'll have Charlie,my father,and my siblings to make it better.

Kira, Daniel, and I haven't seen Charlie in forever. You see Danny is my twin brother. Kira is my younger sister. She looks exactly like me but is taller and prettier. I hope Danny hasn't told dad about the accident. Danny is already over-protective of Kira and she hates it.

"Bella! Time to go!" Phil and Mom called. "Get your brother and sister and lets get going."

I sighed. "Fine. Danny! Kira! Lets get going!"

"Whatever." Keira said coming out the door.

"Kay Bella-boo." Danny said. Why does he call me that? Well I don't care.

"Well let's get going." I said,and with that, we took off.

**KPOV(Kira Point Of View)**

This plane ride is taking forever. Bella fell asleep and started saying random things. That was the best thing that on the ride.

* * *

We finally got off the plane.

"Hey Dad." Danny said. I turned around and saw my dad. I haven't seen him since I was eight years old.

"DAD!!" I yelled giving him a hug. He laughed at that motion, so did a lot of other people. I stuck my tongue out at them and immediately they stopped.

"Wow Kira. A lot has changed about you." It was true. Back then I was a shy little girl. Now I'm a really hyper, out-going, funny, super band geek, tomboy and I love it!

"I know!" I said.

Now Bella stepped in. "Wow Bells! You two look a lot alike except Kira is taller," dad said. I never really noticed that Bella and me look alike. Well, now I do.

"Yup." Bella said, talking for the first must still be tired from the plane ride.

"Well, it's getting dark. We should be getting home."

"Ok." By that we got into the car and drove off to Char- our house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight all belongs to the brilliant mind that is,Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I officially hate Danzy lion. (That's Mine and Kira's nickname for Danny.) You want to know why I hate him? He took the room I wanted.

Kira got her dream room. Its gray, with a black carpet, a white and black striped bedspread, a queen-sized bed, a bunch of awesome posters on one wall, a laptop, a desk, a huge closet (even though she won't use all the space) and a flat screen with every game and game system known to man.

**Lucky**.

My room is purple, with a white carpet, queen-sized bed with a pink bedspread, a gigantic closet, a computer, a flat screen, and bunch of posters. Danny's room is practically the same as its blue and he has a black bedspread.

* * *

**KPOV**

I LOVE MY ROOM!! I LOVE MY ROOM!! Did I mention I love my room? I'm gonna go see Bella-rina to see what she's up to. Random.

"Hi Bells!" I yelled which made her jump.

"Hey K.K, what's up?" Bella asked.

"Nothing much."

Just then my phone went off. _"I make 'em good girls go bad; I make 'em go girls go good girls go bad, bad, good girls go bad."_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kira, its Mom."

"Oh, hey mom. Sorry I didn't call, I was busy setting up my room."

"Is that mom? I wanna talk to her!" Bella whined.

"Fine." I said handing her my phone.

"Hey mom…. just heading off to bed…. Okay…. Love you too…. Nig-." Bella said.

She handed me my phone. "Here. It got cut off. Well I'm tired. Night K.K!"

"Night Bells." Once I hit my bed I was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**DPOV (Danny)**

Ever since the accident I am not able to sleep well. I blame myself for hurting Keira causing her to get hurt.

_Flashback_

_"Kira get in this car!" I yelled._

_"NO!! You should have listened to me. Now we're expelled and we are gonna have to move!" She screamed at me. This just made me more furious, so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the car. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain. I didn't care._

_We drove around all night not talking once. I was surprised when Kira screamed, "Danny! There is a truck!" and she was right. It was headed right towards the passenger side of the car. I tried swerving but the car wouldn't budge. The last thing I heard was a, "BOOM!" and I was unconscious._

_I survived the crash but I don't know if Kira did. If she didn't I would kill myself knowing it was my entire fault._

_Luckily she lived. She did have l broken rib, a head injury, and a broken leg. I will protect my little sister even if it is the last thing I will ever do._

_End of flashback_

As soon as I was through thinking I was soundly asleep on my bed.

**A/N:Hope you liked !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight all belongs to the brilliant mind that is,Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

**"So what I'm still a rock star.I got my rock moves and I don't need you."** AHH! Oh that was just my phone. GRr, it's time for school. Ugh! Well it's better than nothing.

I took a hot shower and used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I always feel my best in my shower. I was so relaxed until I heard, "Get out of the shower or I'm gonna turn the water off!" Urg, I hate Kira but Danny is gonna kill me anyways so I'll get out of the shower.

* * *

**KPOV**

What the hell was taking this girl so long? Finally she got out of the bathroom. "Finally!" I yelled.

Bella was wearing white skinny jeans with a yellow tube top, peace sign earrings, and yellow converses. She had her hair curled.

"Nice outfit,for rainy weather"I said sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes when I ran into the bathroom. I smirked.

I used my favorite peach shampoo. My shower was rushed though. I ran to my room.

I put on my black ripped skinny jeans, matched with a red Hollister shirt. I put on my red converse, plus my glasses and straightened my hair. I don't wear makeup neither does Bella for some reason. I ran to Bella's truck for 2 reasons.

1) My car was getting shipped down.

2) Charlie wanted me to go with Bella since Danny was going with her.

Danny and Bella are juniors and are 17. I am a sophomore and 16, which is awesome cause Phil spoiled me, but he doesn't anymore cause we went to live with Charlie because of the incident only we know.

We finally reached Forks High School. Once we got out the car Danny put his arm around me and glared at any guy who checked me out. I just laughed. And then there was Bella. She just stood there Star struck then I turned to who she was looking at. There was a bronze haired guy. He was cute but not so special. Just then a spiky haired pixie approached us. I couldn't believe it. She was shorter than Bells.

"Hi I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." The pixie said and put her arm out for me to shake so I shook it.

"I'm Kira. I'm a sophomore."

"No way! Me too! What is your first class?"

"English with Mr. Ka-NIn-However you say his name.."

"Me too! This is awesome. I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"Okay."

Danny cleared his throat. "I'm gonna get to class. See if you can get Bella out of her trance." I laughed and nodded my head.

Alice looked at who Bella was starring at and tapped Bella on the shoulder. Bella turned around. "Yes?" She asked politely. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen and I already know your name is Bella. The guy you're starring at is my brother."

"Oh." Bella said while blushing. I busted out in hysterics.

* * *

BPOV

"Oh." I said and I could feel the blush starting up in my cheeks and then Kira busted out in a laughing fit. I glared at her and she stopped.

"Its ok. Every girl stares at him once in awhile. You see Edward is the school's biggest player. He's broken a lot of hearts." So Edward was his name. I hate players but this guy was hot!

"Well then tell him I called him a big butt head." Kira said. Alice and I busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Ok. I'll tell him right now." And with that she walked towards him.

* * *

APOV

I think Kira and I are gonna be the best of friends. She is so funny! We can go shopping and give each other makeovers. I wanna be friends with Bella too, but she seems to have a crush on Edward. Right now I hate him.

I finally reached Edward. "Hey Eddie." I said. He turned to me.

"What? And don't call me Eddie." He snapped.

"Whatever. Listen I have message from my new friend Kira." I pointed to Kira. He smiled devilishly.

"What did she say?"

I started to giggle. "She told me to tell you that you're a big butt head." He looked shocked. I laughed harder.

"I don't find that amusing." He said still shocked.

"I do and so does her sister."

He started walking towards them.

**A/N:Hope you like chapter is going to be all of their schedules.**


	4. Schedules

**As promised here are the with the story!**

**Keira & Alice's Schedule**

1st English

2nd Biology

3rd History

4th Algebra

5th Lunch

6th Art

7th Gym

* * *

**Bella's Schedule**

1st History

2nd English

3rd Art

4th Algebra

5th Lunch

6th Biology

7th Gym

* * *

**Danny's Schedule**

1st History

2nd Algebra

3rd Art

4th English

5th Lunch

6th Biology

7th Gym

* * *

**Edward's Schedule**

1st Art

2nd History

3rd English

4th Algebra

5th Lunch

6th Biology

7th Gym

* * *

**Jasper's Schedule**

1st Biology

2nd History

3rd English

4th Algebra

5th Lunch

6th Art

7th Gym

* * *

**Emmett & Rosalie's Schedules**

1st Biology

2nd History

3rd Algebra

4th English

5th Lunch

6th Art

7th Gym


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight all belongs to the brilliant mind that is,Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I started walking towards those girls.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled which made almost everyone turn their head, that made those girls laugh harder, Alice included. I glared at anyone who stared. They turned their heads immediately.

"Hello Edward I haven't introduced my self. My name is Kira Swan." The taller girl said with an innocent smile. "And this is my older sister, Bella."

Bella just kept on laughing. I glared at her.

"You don't even know me so why are you calling me a butt head?" I asked.

"Well, you're a player and all players are butt heads. It's a known fact." Kira said. That made Bella laugh harder.

"Its… true." Bella said between Laughter

"Well I gotta get to class bye Bella… Bye butt head." Kira said before leaving. I just walked away giving Bella a wink leaving her dumbfounded. I smirked. This is gonna be an easy one.

* * *

**APOV**

I like Kira. She is the only girl, not including me, who ever stood up to Eddie. This is a start of a beautiful friendship.

Kira and I passed notes all through English. It was pretty boring, plus Kira and I already knew the stuff. Kira said she likes to read and write. She said she is gonna try to get a book of hers published. This girl has many qualities I like. I can't wait till she meets Rose, Jazz, and Em.

Bring Bring!!

"What's your next class?" I asked Kira.

"Umm... biology." Kira answered while looking at her schedule. Great! That's my class too.

"Yay! That's my class. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." She said. OMG!! All our classes are the same. She even has 11th grade algebra like me. Uh oh. Edward is in that. On the bright side Jasper is in it too.

"Woohoo! We have all our classes together!" I practically screamed.

"Cool." She said while we were walking to bio.

"Do you have an older brother?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah. He and Bella are twins. They have a couple classes together." She answered.

"What grade are they in?"

"They're juniors. Why do you ask?"

"Well the guy beside you looked a lot like you and Bella. I wanted to know what grade they're in cause Edward is also a junior and can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Miss Cullen? Miss Swan? Do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked. Crap I didn't know we started class.

"No Mr. Banner." We said in unison.

"Then please be quiet." And that's how class went for the next hour.

Can't wait for lunch it's almost here.

**REVIEW!!!!!!Pretty Please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight all belongs to the brilliant mind that is,Stephenie Meyer.**

**DPOV**

It was finally third period. I had art with Bella. We sat by each other and then some retard comes up and starts flirting with her.

"Hey babe, I'm Mike." He said in a strange voice.

"I'm Bella and don't call me "babe" so bye." Bella said. I gave her a high five her and Mike glared at me. What the hell?!

"Dude, what is your problem? Can't a guy high five his sister?" I asked and then I scowled at the Mike dude and he ran back to his seat. That made Bella laugh. I smiled.

"Hello class. We have two new students today. Daniel and Isabella Swan." The teacher said. "Why don't you come up and introduce yourselves?"

We went to the front of the class. I started to talk, "My name is Daniel,but I go by Danny and this is my twin sister, Bella." When I introduced her she blushed. I saw a couple of guys wink at her. I'll have to teach those guys how to respect the female race.

I continued, "Our father is the police chief. We also have a little sister Kira who is a sophomore. Well that's about it."

"Thank you and by the way my name is Miss Jason." The teacher said.

I tuned everything that was going on out and just doodled on my sketchpad until it was time to go.

I had English next. Ah, my favorite class.

English went by pretty quickly and now it was time for lunch.

* * *

**KPOV**

_4th period_

Ugh! Algebra is a mean class. It is so hard and I'm taking it at a junior level. Well, at least Alice and Bella are in this class.

When Alice and I reached the classroom I sat down by Bella and Alice sat down by me.

"Hey Bells." I said.

"Oh hey K.K." Bella replied.

"How are classes?" I decided to ask.

"Suckish. In all my classes some guy tries hitting on me. In one class one guy started to glare at Danny because he thought we were together so Danny yelled at him." This made Alice and me laugh.

I think Alice is a good friend that reminds me, "Hey Alice can I have your cell number?"

"Sure." She said.

Just then the butt head arrived and started towards us… again!

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight all belongs to the brilliant mind that is,Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

Edward started towards us with some blond dude. God Edward is so hot.

"Earth to Bella." Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Whoare those guys and that girl with Edward?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh. The blond one is Jasper,my dark haired one is Emmett,my blond girl is Rosalie,Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's course you already know Edward,or as Kira calls him,butthead!" Alice said proudly, while we all laughed at her.

"Cool." Then Jasper and Edward came and sat at our table. I saw Kira roll her eyes. I laughed to myself.

"Hi I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper said. He has a southern accent. Cool!

'Hi,I'm Rosalie Hale."the gorgeous blond girl said.I love her hair.

"Hey,I'm Emmett."a bulky guy with dark hair said.

"I'm Kira Swan and this is my sister Bella. " Kira said.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Hey Eddie." Alice said.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said obviously frustrated so Kira had to annoy him.

"But what we want to call you Eddie?" Kira asked.

"Well don't."

"But Eddie is an awesome name."

"I don't think it is."

"Jerk." That made us all laugh except Kira and Edward. Kira must have been Serious when she said that and I bet you Edward was offended.

We did the routine of what we've been doing all ourselves,start class,talk to our friends,and end class.

The rest of class was boring so at one point I started doodling. When I looked up I saw Edward staring at me. He didn't even look away when he saw me looking back at him. I blushed and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. Keira was right, he is a butt head.

Finally it was lunchtime.

**Please Review!!It'll make me happy...**


	8. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

I sat down at a table… alone. Most of the guys were afraid of me. I was skinny, tall, had short auburn hair. Most of the girls wanted me. What's so special about me? Freaks.

Finally my sisters came with some friends.

"Hey Danny!" Kira yelled running towards my table with Bella following and the black haired pixie we saw earlier, I think her name is Alice, following her.

"Hey guys." I said quietly. You see, Kira is the most out-going in the family and I'm the shyest but we seem to get along the most.

They sat down.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name! I'm Alice if you don't remember."

"Danny. I'm Bella's twin and Kira's older brother."

"Dude, when can I talk," Kira whined. We all laughed.

* * *

**APOV**

Rosalie and Emmett walked towards us, hand in hand, after me and Danny introduced ourselves.

"Hey guys." Emmett boomed. I shook my head. What a freak.

"So your Edward's brother right?" Bella asked finally talking.

"Right on lil sis." Emmett said. Again, what a freak.

"You mind if I call you burrito Emmett?" Keira asked. It had us all laughing.

"Why?" Emmett asked when we were done laughing.

"Emmett, Emmerito, Burrito. DUH!" Kira said nodding her head.

"Oh my god! It makes perfect sense."

"I know right? I should be a teacher. Wait never mind."

"Why never mind?" I asked. Bella and Danny busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Because I think all teachers are retards. It's a known fact just like all players are butt heads." Bella and I giggled from the memory from this morning.

"So my brother is a butt head. I'm gonna have to call him that for like ever." Emmett said with an evil smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I already call him that." Kira said proudly. Emmett gave her a high five.

Wow, Keira and Emmett are so alike. Another reason I like her, she can do anything her mind puts her up to.

* * *

**Questions?Comments?Suggestions?Please Review...**


	9. Chapter 8

**KPOV**

Burrito is freaking awesome! He rocks! He is now my BB. (A/n before any of you ask what a BB is it is a Best Buddy.)

"Do you guys want to come over?" Alice asked Bella, Danny, and me.

"We can't. Our dad has a surprise for us." Danny replied. What effing surprise?

"What surprise?" Bella asked. Was she reading my mind or something? Whatevs.

"Urm, nothing."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Seriously is she a mind reader?

Bring bring bring!

Stupid bell. Growl. Well at least Alice has the same class as me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Damn I have biology. I hate biology. I rather have gym so that means I really hate bio.

I was walking to class when suddenly Mike the retard stood in front of me.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." I said walking away.

"I know you want me!" He yelled walking in front of me. A little random.

I started to run and before I couldn't see him anymore I yelled, "FREAK!"

I ran into the biology room finding myself facing the floor. Frick!! I fell. A girl helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob. I'm Angela Weber." The girl said.

"Bella Swan." I replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well class is going to start soon. There is a seat next to Edward open." I saw him sitting alone writing. Great, just great. The best day of my life, hint the sarcasm.

"Ok thanks again. See you around." She nodded. I headed towards the lab table.


	10. Chapter 9

**For Future Reference,Here are the teams for gym:**

**Kira's team**

Rosalie

Alice

Bella

Morris

Audrey

Matt

**Emmett's team**

Danny

Jasper

Edward

Cody

Nick

Tom

* * *

**BPOV**

I headed towards the lab table.

As I sat down the "butt head" as Keira calls him looked. He smirked and looked up and down me. What the hell?! This is gonna be a long year…

"We have a new student today. Isabella Swan." The teacher said.

"It's Bella." I said

"I'm Mr. Banner." He said directly to me. He turned to the whole class. "Today we will be talking about different types of…" blah blah blah. I already learned this.

I turned my head a little meeting my eyes with a pair of stunning green eyes. I finally saw who eyes they belonged to, so being me I blushed and looked down. I heard him chuckle. He had the most beautiful laug- wait Bella your supposed to hate him. But he is so sexy and has the most gorgeous eyes. Bella Swan is now falling for Edward Cullen. Crap…Worst of all,I have gym I'm guessing Edward does too,because he's following .

**EmPOV**

FINALLY! A nice day outside so in gym instead of staying inside we get to go outside. I have gym with Alice, Rosie, and my new BB Keira!!

We are playing soccer and Kira is one team captain, I'm the other. This is gonna be so easy.

We began choosing teams and a various amount of people later… I'm gonna kick Keira's butt.

* * *

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. She won and she picked the worst players, well not the worst, but still a girl beat me! Another reason she is my BB, she is athletic!! But still a girl beat Emmett Cullen?! That's just not right.

"Hey burrito! Good game!" Kira yelled while coming over to me.

"How did you win?" I asked randomly.

"I dunno. I'm an athletic and competitive person."

"I KNEW IT!" I screamed at her.

"YOU SHOULD!" She screamed back. We started cracking up.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle. "Hit the showers." And that's what we did.


End file.
